


What Do You Mean By We?

by twoseas



Series: The Defenders' Case File [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Humor, Matt Murdock is a hot people magnet, Matt and Frank's rooftop flirtation, Matt parkours away from his problems, Mild Language, Team Dynamics, Teambuilding, everyone has a small crush on Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoseas/pseuds/twoseas
Summary: When another emergency forces Defenders and company to gather, Matt's apartment becomes temporary headquarters for the disorganized band of heroes. While Matt changes into something less red and leather, the others discuss everyone's favorite horned vigilante. When his super hearing becomes the focus of conversation, panic ensues.This is a short follow up to "Matt Murdock: Honey Pot" though it makes sense without having read that as long as you keep in mind that everyone has a crush on Matt and they weren't exactly good at not talking about it.





	What Do You Mean By We?

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have a contribution post-Defenders release! I absolutely love Frank and was crushed by his absence from The Defenders. So here I present more ridiculous Matt Love™ now featuring the wonderful Frank Castle. 
> 
> Also, shout out to DichotomyStudios for all the encouragement!

Matt listened intently to the collection of heroes in his apartment. After they’d all been brought in on yet another dire emergency threatening New York, they needed a place to gather. Danny could only buy out so many Chinese restaurants before people started asking questions. And Claire outright refused to let this much trouble into a place she shared with her mom. 

So, naturally, Matt had volunteered his apartment. Or Foggy and Karen volunteered it for him. Either way, he felt compelled to let the assortment of heroes in.

He heard the soft breaths, the curious heartbeats, the squeaks of furniture being settled into, and the rustles of clothes. The faint clinking of glass on wood told him Jessica was picking up things from his shelves. The air was a chaotic wave of familiar smells that didn’t necessarily feel familiar together, not in this concentration. Karen’s perfume, Foggy’s shampoo, the lotion Claire used for her hands, that same lotion on Luke, Jessica’s day old whiskey, Danny’s combination of high end toiletries and something woody that came from Colleen’s dojo, and the coffee and gunpowder and dog hair cocktail that could only be Frank. 

He didn’t know if his home could survive this many personalities. Of course, it had survived Stick and Elektra more than once and that was more than most people could say. Sending up a prayer for protection, Matt entered his room with a casual “Make yourselves comfortable” and started stripping out of the Daredevil suit. 

“So this is Matt’s place, huh?” Danny shifted in his seat to look around. “Nice. What’s with the sign?”

“Ruins the view.” Foggy stood up and walked towards the window where the advertisement would be visible. 

“Matt gets a discount on his rent for it,” Karen murmured gently as she brushed her hair behind her ear. 

“Does he always keep it so dark in here?” Luke asked. “Must save a lot on electricity too.”

“Oh, sorry, sorry, the switch is right,” Karen jumped up and rushed over to the wall. “Here. Matt doesn’t need the lights so they slip his mind.”

The hum of the lights sounded and Matt felt a pang of guilt for forgetting to switch it himself. 

“Roof access is smart,” Frank grunted, his body turning towards the stairs that led to the roof. “Easy to get out and around without being spotted.”

“Also makes it easy to come stumbling in injured without any way to get help,” Claire groused. 

Foggy tensed, shoulders bunching. “Don’t remind me.”

“So Matt’s like, really blind, right?” Jessica dropped gracelessly into a seat after dragging her fingers over the wood of his counter. “God, this couch is shit,” she complained lowly. 

“Jessica,” Luke groaned. 

Speaking over Luke’s exasperation, Jessica raise her voice slightly and continued. “But he can still manage all that parkour kung fu crap, diving off of buildings and whatever, right?” 

“Yeah, with the training and everything.” Foggy waved his hands wildly. 

“He has unusual sensory awareness,” Claire added more professionally. “His sight’s gone, but each sense is amplified, even moreso then you’d expect from a person blinded by trauma. And whatever training he’s been through only honed his remaining senses further. Smell, touch, taste, hearing. All more sensitive than your average joe.”

“He can even hear heartbeats to tell if someone’s lying,” Foggy said with a hint of that old betrayal. Matt threw his glove on the bed with a little more force than was necessary. 

“Right,” Jessica drawled. “Since his hearing is so good, that means he’s heard everything we’ve said, right?”

The room became unnaturally still and Foggy and Luke’s heartbeats stuttered before speeding up. Matt froze in his room, half dressed in his suit.

“Like ever,” Jessica continued, pulse even as could be. 

Claire snorted before turning her head. Then she started laughing outright. Luke and Foggy started sweating. 

“Depends on how close he is, though, right?” Karen asked, a tremor of concern making her voice catch. “He has his senses under pretty good control. He probably can filter a lot of it out?”

Frank walked over to one of the walls and leaned deliberately against it. “Guess that depends on him, doesn’t it? Not like he can help what he hears. Not like any of us can. He’s just better at managing it. And if you’ve all talked when he’s just, say, in the next room over. Or down the hallway. Maybe on the street out front. The next building over...”

Foggy gulped. “I think Matt might’ve mentioned that.”

“Basically it all comes down to what you’ve said that might be worth overhearing,” Frank continued, rough voice uncaring. 

“Son of a bitch,” Luke hissed, low but with a lot of feeling.

Now, it’s been said that Matt is a magnet for danger. That he has no sense of self preservation. That he runs towards trouble or makes his own if he has to. However, that did not mean that Matt was stupid or that he couldn’t recognize when a situation was going south. He just preferred to meet those situations head on. 

For once in his life, Matt sensed the situation going south and decided right then and there to head north. 

Zipping his outfit back up, Matt dived on the bed for his discarded gloves. Just as he pulled the cowl on, he heard the others shifting in discontent. 

Frank’s soft voice, barely over a whisper, called out. “So, what’s the range on those ears of yours, Red?”

Matt came bursting out of his room in full Daredevil regalia. He went straight for the roof, ignoring the others as he skipped steps.

“Sorry, just heard a, uh, crime! Help yourselves to whatever’s in the kitchen, Foggy knows where he keeps the take out menus, bye.”

He flung himself off the building with more than the usual amount of enthusiasm. 

 

“Son of a bitch,” Luke repeated with even more feeling, Foggy nodding his agreement. 

Claire, who hadn’t stopped laughing since she saw Luke’s horrified revelation face, was draped over the arm of her chair. The laughs were now mostly harsh breaths, her arms crossed over her aching ribs. 

“Well, that answers that,” Jessica shrugged. 

Danny jiggled his legs, eyes wide as he watched the increasingly obvious meltdowns unfurling around him. “So, we’re getting take out?”

Pushing off the wall, Frank almost smiled at the kid. “I like Chinese. Or pizza.”

“Frank, where are you going?” Karen made to stand up, but he waved her off and shook his head. 

“I’ll be back.”

 

Matt hadn’t exactly lied. It was a big city. All he had to do was tilt his head and listen and he’d hear one crime or other. After stopping a few purse snatchings and saving a fruit vendor from an armed robbery, Matt leapt over the rooftops, figuring the others must’ve ordered food by now. Most importantly, they probably moved on to a new conversation topic. 

Then the scent of coffee, gunpowder, and dog hair reached him. 

Pausing, Matt turned his head and was unsurprised when he heard Frank’s distinctive steps - heavy, but quiet. 

“That was some exit there,” he snickered. Well, as much as Frank could snicker.

Matt didn’t answer. 

“Is that an apple?” Frank’s attention went to the round fruit in Matt’s hand. 

“Yeah, I, uh, helped a fruit vendor,” Matt shrugged. “She didn’t take no for an answer. You can have it.”

Matt threw the fruit, Frank catching it easily. 

He bit into it, sharp and crisp, and the sweet fragrance with a hint of sourness pierced the air. “Thanks.”

Matt just shrugged. 

“Never thought to let your friends know, did you?” Frank began conversationally after swallowing a bite. 

“Hey! It’s not like that,” Matt protested, head shaking. It was exactly like that. 

“Sure it ain’t, Red,” Frank laughed. “Wanna know what I think?”

Matt wasn’t so sure he did, not this time. 

“I think you just like hearing how cute we all think you are.” Frank took another bite of apple before turning his back and heading towards the fire escape. Matt gawked.

The sound of boots on rusted metal jogged Matt out of his shock. 

“ _We_?” Matt demanded. “What do you mean by _we_?! Frank? Frank!”

  
  
  



End file.
